


The End of The World

by WhereverUAre



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 03:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12522376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhereverUAre/pseuds/WhereverUAre
Summary: Nico has been through hell. Literally. But it takes a vengeful cult and a dream turned into a nightmare to make him give up.





	The End of The World

 

 

 

 

 

Nico could not decide on an appropriate emotion as his world collapsed around him. Neither wrath nor grief seemed sufficient anymore. He had walked through Tartarus alone, fought every foul monster that barged against him in the overwhelming waves of evil that engulfed him in the depths of hell and lived to tell the tale. He had exhausted his threshold and anger and sadness there, maybe. Now that he had reached the end of what his mind could comprehend and recover from, Nico just sat there, as numb as a human could be. He could hear his comrades, the rest of the heroes, rush around him and in general lash out at each other, but he could not get himself to move, to react. The Fates had played the final, most cruel card that Nico would let them subject him to.

 

 

Two Days Earlier

 

Percy and Nico raced through the woods with the medallion safely tucked away. They could hear Jason creating a diversion for the cult members as the two heroes made a run for it. They had successfully managed to steal the medallion interrupting some ancient ritual that would, as usual, bring about the end of the world. Reyna would be waiting for them at the rendezvous point at the end of the woods.

Percy and Nico burst through the make shift campsite and skidded to a halt in front of a grim Reyna.

“Where’s the medallion?” She asked in her usual stern tone as if they were mischievous children rather than two heroes who stole an ancient medallion from a cult of black magic worshippers.

Nico wordlessly handed over the medallion to her as he leant on his knees to gather his breath. Percy on the other hand seemed completely unaffected by the harrowing escape they managed while Jason caused a distraction.

“Where’s Jason?” asked Percy.

Reyna glanced at Percy before solemnly handing Nico a bottle of water.

“He should be here any minute. The second he arrives, we can start driving back to civilization.”

As if on cue, the blonde landed in between them from the sky.

“We need to get out of here. Now.”

 

 

One Night Earlier

 

Nico threw himself face down on the comfortable hotel bed. The luxury of clean sheets and fluffy pillows were not unappreciated by him. However, the idea of sharing a room with Percy albeit with twin beds, unsettled the son of Hades. Their mission of retrieving a precious artifact of Hecate was a success and the heroes needed a place to crash for the night. Jason and Reyna took a room together and Percy and Nico were forced to share the only room left in the hotel. Vermont was a surprisingly busy place around this time of the year, Nico duly noted. Nevertheless, they were lucky enough to be unhurt and found a cozy place to rest in before driving back to Camp Half Blood. Without much ado, Nico promptly pushed his shoes off and passed out.

Percy smiled at the snoring seventeen-year-old and walked into the bathroom. He walked into the bathroom and gave Annabeth a quick update on their whereabout before stepping into the shower and drawing the curtains. The warm water just hit his skin when he heard something move in the bathroom. Before he could even take account of the situation, a black smoke filled the little bathroom and Percy fell unconscious.

 

                                                                                                                  ***** 

 

Nico drowsily shook himself away from a series of vague and strange dreams when he felt someone lay down right next to him.

“Percy! What are you doing?” Nico asked.

“Tired, too cold in my bed.” Percy mumbled as if he were drunk.

Nico was perplexed with this sudden level of comfort that Percy was suddenly expressing but did not say anything. He would have normally cut him into a half for crawling into his bed but he was too tired to move and there was something strangely intoxicating about the smell Percy was exuding. The dusky smell of sea breeze seemed to make him more groggy and relaxed. All the warnings his brain was shooting at him seemed to reach him slower, as if he were stoned out of his mind.

“Oh, you are so cold too.” Percy lazily remarked as he snuggled under the cover next to Nico. Nico definitely started fighting against the haze that seemed to have settled over him, leaving him almost paralyzed when Percy put his arms around Nico’s thin, skeletal frame.

“I’m just trying to help warm you up. We’ll freeze to death otherwise.” Percy reasoned.

Nico wanted to struggle but with Percy holding him so close to his own body, the smell was surrounding him, as if he was being consumed by it. Nico couldn’t even realise that he was going in and out of consciousness and that the room was filled with a light smoke. Every time he blinked and opened his eyes, Percy was closer, his hands roaming all over Nico’s body.

“Get off of me!” Nico tried to protest as angrily as he could. He tried to move in the fog and fight against Percy but the older boy was a lot bigger than him and the grip he had on Nico was a lot stronger than he had realized.

Nonetheless, Percy did not budge. He only shifted around Nico till he was on his side, both the boy facing each other in the chilly, dark room.  

Nico could hardly make out the older boy’s features as he was turned around to face him. Percy leaned forward and started placing gentle tender kisses along the side of Nico’s face, behind his ears. The warmth of being engulfed by Percy was too much for Nico to handle. His strong fingers were massaging Nico’s scalp. Nico dipped deeper into the strange state of intoxication as Percy littered his jawline with kisses. Nico tried to struggle against the grip that Percy had on his body and move his head away from the older boy’s face but to no avail. If Percy was noticing that his body was rigid and trying his best to move away, he did not seem to care in the slightest and continued his onslaught of gentle kisses and massages that seemed to be lulling Nico into a deeper trance.

“Percy, stop it. What are you doing?” Nico asked in a frightened, helpless slur.

“I’m only doing what you had always wanted and what I’ve always dreamt of. Every time I saw you popping in and out of the camp. I always wondered what it would be like to hold you like this and kiss you all over your beautiful porcelain skin.” Percy cooed softly, right into Nico’s ear. Percy’s hands travelled and shifted till he was on top of Nico’s motionless body and start stroking his sides.

“I feel like I’ve been dreaming about doing this with you forever.”

Percy’s hands slid under Nico’s shirt when Nico pleaded with him.

“Percy, please stop. What is the matter with you?” Nico protested as much as he could through the fog.

“Please don’t ask me to stop, Nico. You know you want me too. I can’t stop myself from being with you anymore. Why do you think I asked you on this mission and not Annabeth.”

And before Nico could protest any further, Percy pulled him into a deep kiss. Nico went completely still underneath Percy. The boy’s hands were all over his prone body, stroking him. His lips were working as if to suck the breath out of Nico. Percy lips were all that Nico could feel on his numb body until Percy bit into his lower lip, eliciting a prone moan from the younger boy’s mouth. And that was all the encouragement Percy needed before he shrugged off his own t-shirt and pulled off Nico’s shirt with great ease.

Nico, unable to comprehend the fluidity of Percy’s motions, tried to roll off the bed but Percy’s strong hands stopped him again. They pulled him back onto the bed and began kissing him passionately again. Nico soon lost track of time as Percy explored his mouth with his tongue, his hands wrapped tightly around Nico’s hip, holding him in place. Every time Percy gently bit Nico’s lips, the younger boy’s body would shudder deeply in Percy’s arms. Finally, Nico started kissing back.

Percy seized him tighter in his arms, kissing him more urgently and both of them started breathing heavily. Percy hands slid down his torso, onto his hips and then slowly pushed down his boxers.

Nico turned red as Percy roughly started stroking his erection. He could not move but he could feel Percy’s equally large erection pressing against his own. Percy leaned forward as Nico moaned out his name and started sucking a hickey on his neck as he continued to stroke Nico. His other hand was squeezing Nico’s ass till there were bruises left on him, Nico kept buckling forward into the hand stroking his penis slowly. Nico gasped each time he thrust his hips into Percy’s hands as percy continued to suck hickeys down his front. Right when he was on the brink of coming, Percy slowed down the pace he had set and turned Nico onto his stomach.

“Shh.. Don’t worry. I’ll take good care of you.” Percy whispered into Nico’s ear.

And that was the last thing Nico remembered before he passed out.

 

                                                                                                                        *****

 

Nico woke up to the sound of retching emanating from the bathroom. He opened his eyes, groggy from strange trippy dreams. He felt hungover and confused when he suddenly realized that Reyna was standing at the foot of his bed, looking terribly concerned. Her sword was drawn and a horrible, horrible look of pity on her face. He slowly pushed himself up as he recounted the events of the last night.

He looked at Reyna blankly as he could hear Jason and Percy in the bathroom. He could hear Percy vomit the entire contents of stomach and thanked the Gods that he did not have to see those features that he knew so well. He silently looked into Reyna’s eyes and pleaded with his own.

“The cult members followed us back and wanted revenge for interrupting their ritual. They possessed Percy first and around the crack of dawn tried to break into our room. We were still awake so we could stop them pretty easily but by the time we came to check on you both.” Reyna’s voice wavered and she looked away.

Nico tumbled out of the bed on shaky feet. He stumbled across the room to a mirror on the wall. He could see his bruised lips and hickeys all over his neck and chest. He felt the ache in his lower back.

Percy’s cries from the bathroom became clearer with every second.

“I tried Jason. He kept saying no and kept telling me to get off but I could not fight them. I tried so hard but I could not control my body or my mouth. I tried to fight them, I really did. I did not know what to do to break free. I tried, Jason. You have to believe me.”

Nico felt as suffocated as he did the last night. He walked out of the room and into the balcony. Reyna silently a few steps away from him. Gods’ bless her soul, she knew better than crowding him right now. He slid onto the floor of the balcony as the sun lit up a snow-covered Vermont.

Nico had felt unbelievable grief when he found out at that Bianca died. He felt fear like never before when he was struggling through Tartarus alone. He felt anger with no comparison when he learnt of Zeus’ killing his mother. Today, emotions failed him. He could not feel anymore. No emotion seemed appropriate when the ground under his feet was pulled out from underneath him. He felt the same shame that he did when he realized he was gay. He felt the same grief because he thought the person he loved so much was finally looking at him with the same love. He felt so heartbroken that that person was puking his guts after taking his virginity. Nico at that thought, felt himself lose everything. He spread his hands in front of him, felt the sunrays dance on him. He stood up on shaky legs. Gods it hurt to lose your virginity. Percy’s panic attack could have been the sounds from an Opera, Nico could not have been able to make out the difference. Nico looked down from the balcony, to the five floors drop to the parking lot. And he leapt over the railing. 


End file.
